I'll Be Loving You
by jenniferenae
Summary: What happens when Jimin stays out late to practice and comes home to his crush in his home? Ahhh read and find out :) Rated T because the story is going to have more chapters and they're thus far unwritten so I don't know how the story will turn out. Nothing too explicit. Jikook FF. Jimin x Jungkook. BTS. Bangtan Sonyeondan.
1. Confession

Jimin sat in the corner of the dimly lit practice room, taking a break only to text his best friend, Taehyung. Taehyung had been Jimin's best friend since grade school when Tae hit a boy named Yoongi for yelling at Jimin to shut up during music class and making Jimin cry. Yoongi was their friend now too but he wasn't around much, he was always so busy with his work. Out of all of Jimin's friends he was only truly close to two of them: Taehyung and Jungkook. All of them were full-blown adults now and each had their own stress, namely University for most of them.

The boys all attended Korea National University of the Arts and studied different things. Jimin was a dance major with a minor in vocal performance. He loved what he went to school for and always went the extra mile for his classes and showcases. Much like tonight, where he had been in that small practice room for six hours now. He decided it was a good time to go home and that he was so exhausted he wouldn't be improving anything more tonight. He unlocked his phone to see he had six messages from Taehyungie all from about two hours ago.

Tae: Chim on your way home can you stop by the corner store and pick up some Honey Butter Chips? We ran out and I'm craving them.

Tae: Actually nevermind I'll just go and I'll call Jungkookie and see if he wants to come over.

Tae: Don't be out too late, you might miss him. He has class in the morning.

Tae: HE ASKED FOR YOU! He told me he wants to see you. Actually I don't know if I was supposed to tell you that. Oops! Hehe ;)

Tae: Chim it's been two hours. Where are you? Text back as soon as you can. Don't overwork yourself and make sure you stay hydrated if you're practicing. Also Kookie is staying the night. He said it got to be too late but I think he just wants to see you because he always stays up late.

Tae: Park Jimin come hooooome. We miss youuuuuu. We're worrieddddddd

Jimin chuckled at the silliness of his best friend and couldn't withhold the smile that came to his face when he read that Jungkook missed him and wanted to see him. He had been crushing on the maknae of the friend group for a year now and Taehyungie was the only person who knew. Jimin threw all of his things sloppily into his practice bag, turned out the lights and stumbled out of the room into the dark hallway. It took him a few minutes to find his way out of the building in the pitch-black, but once he made it out he felt relieved and took a moment to breathe deeply and calmly in the fresh and cool night air. He checked his phone and saw that it was almost 2 a.m., much later than he had anticipated on staying to practice, but with the Spring Showcase coming up, he couldn't afford to be anything less than perfect. He just hoped Taehyungie wouldn't be too worried or upset.

Once Jimin arrived in their apartment, he found that Taehyung was nowhere to be seen and Jungkook was not on the couch. He quietly slipped off his shoes and wandered mindlessly through the living room and into a short hallway that led to his and Tae's rooms. He had just opened the door to his room when Taehyung peeked out of his own doorway. "Jimin, where were you all this time? It's so late." Tae inquired and as exhausted as Jimin was, he did not want to go through this routine which became commonplace around big project times. "I was out practicing. I'm trying to make my routine for the showcase perfect. I just really want a good grade." Jimin answered, knowing that the grade was such a miniscule part of the reason he was out practicing so late that it was almost comical to lie that way. Taehyung rubbed his eyes, looking tired as ever and pointed out exactly that "Jimin… I know it's not the grade. What's going on? Is your family okay? Are you okay? You only ever stay out this late to practice when you're stressing a lot." Jimin looked down, unable to make eye contact with his best friend. His family was fine and his caring roommate knew that, because the moment anything was wrong he would have told him. "It's just that I really want my performance to be perfect, in fact I need it to be. I've been trying to prove myself and my skill to everyone all year now and this showcase I really want to show everyone that I'm a competitor and I know what i'm doing. I'm sorry Tae, I won't stay out this late anymore. I know it scares you when I get high strung like this." Tae nodded and thanked Jimin and both boys started to turn around until Tae whispered something peculiar that caught Jimin's attention. "Oh Chim, I told Jungkook he could crash in your bed. At least until you got here. He was having trouble sleeping on the couch. Sorry man, I didn't want to offer up your bed but I was using mine, you know? And yours was empty…" Jimin smirked at Tae's apology.

He wasn't sorry and he knew Jimin wouldn't mind. He was far too kind to be bothered by this. JImin nodded and the boys said goodnight and Jimin entered his room careful not to wake up a sleeping Jungkook. Jimin paused for a moment at the sight of a sleeping Kookie in his bed. The sight made Jimin fuzzy inside and for a moment he just stood there and admired Kookie sleeping. He looked so innocent and peaceful. Beautiful even. Jimin tore himself away from standing in his doorway admiring the sleeping boy and went to his bathroom to change and get washed up. He needed a shower, but feared it would be too loud and wake up Kookie so he just changed and told himself he would do it in the morning. He brushed his teeth, and washed his face and felt much more refreshed. When he reentered his room he tripped over a shoe on the floor and accidentally let out a yelp and woke Kookie up. He immediately felt terrible and quite frankly somewhat frightened, as Jungkook valued his beauty sleep and if you awoke sleeping beauty, sometimes he wasn't so nice. He fell silent as Jungkook sat up in his bed, making immediate eye contact. "Jiminie?" Jungkook whispered into the dark. Jimin did not want to speak. Or breathe. He felt so sorry. "Yes, Kookie. I'm sorry I woke you up, just go back to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Sweet Dreams. Saranghae." Jungkook rubbed his eyes and immediately yawned. "No hyung it's okay, really I don't mind. I wanted to see you anyways. Wow, Jiminie… that lighting on you… You look beautiful."

Jimin blushed and it was at this moment he had never thanked the darkness so much, because he did not want jungkookie to see him like this. Jimin stared at jungkook, and to his genuine surprise, there wasn't a hint of lie in his eyes. He had called him beautiful. And not like after their showcases, when he had said his costume or his dance was beautiful. Kookie had called him beautiful. Jungkook must have taken the silence wrong because he immediately apologized profusely. "Jimin i'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you or make you uncomfortable. I'm so sorry. I'll go sleep out in the living room, you shouldn't have to sleep out there instead of your bed. Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." Jungkook got up to leave and Jimin grabbed his waist as he passed in front of him, hands covering his face. They had flirted before, even hugged and kissed each other's cheeks and foreheads, but this was different. It was far more intimate. The two of them alone in the dark. And for the first time for Jimin, it felt scary to be this close to him. Jimin pulled Kookie closer to him, and pulled him into a hug. Jimin felt Kookie's body start to shake, and pulled away from him to look into his eyes, his beautiful sobbing eyes. "Kookie, you haven't done anything wrong. You didn't even overstep. It was sweet. Thank you. Now stop crying, Kookoo. Angels don't deserve to cry." Kookie just sniffled and leaned his face into the crook of Jimin's neck. "Hyung, I have something to tell you. I-I have feelings for you. I was always scared to tell you and I'm sorry I withheld it for so long. I don't want to do anything crazy I just wanted for you to know the truth." Jimin smiled and quietly cooed into Kookies ear "Well, Kookie, I feel the same. And I agree we shouldn't rush into anything crazy. But at least now we know. And if and when you are ready, we can do something about it, but right now, it's really late and you should be going to sleep, Kookoo."

Jungkook smiled when Jimin called him "Kookoo." He didn't know when he had started doing it, but it was his favorite nickname. It was an intimate one that only he and Jimin shared, and nobody else was allowed to call him that. Hoseok did it once, but nobody ever did it again besides Jimin because Kookie got so flustered he smacked Hoseok in his belly and knocked the wind out of him. Suddenly realizing he had spaced out (as always), Jungkook sniffled and finally broke the silence that wasn't at all uncomfortable, but he didn't want his silence to be misinterpreted. "Hyung?" "Hm?" "Would you stay with me tonight? I mean… I feel bad about kicking you out of your own bed and I really just want to be close to you right now." The pair blushed at the same time, as soon as the words rolled off of Jungkooks small, pigmented lips. Jimin smiled a small smile and said yes just before reaching out to place a small peck on Jungkookie's forehead. Soon the pair were bundled up under Jimin's warm yellow quilt holding each other as if they were in their own small world, and happy as could be. They fell asleep quickly with Jungkook's head in the crook of Jimin's neck and Jimin's head resting on Jungkook's, both with content smiles on their faces.

**A/N: Hi my name is Jen and this is my first FF. If you guys like it, you should definitely let me know. And If there are areas I could improve let me know. Also I'm gonna keep this as clean as possible, just a heads up. If you have any comments, requests, or suggestions just let me know and I will gratefully respond to them ASAP and I do well with constructive criticism. But anyways leave me your reviews and comments, I would really love and appreciate it. Thanks for taking your precious time to read my writing. * Finger Heart * :)**


	2. Excitement

Jungkook awoke to the sun directly in his eyes. He was lost for a moment as he had never slept in Jimin's room before, or even in the same room as Jimin for that matter. Once he remembered the past night he also came to the realization that he had class this morning and he couldn't be late because he was sure that if he missed this particular class, he would fail at least two quizzes. The quiz taken at the beginning of this class and the one taken at the beginning of the next class; his chemistry professor wanted to force the students into learning the material she taught. He picked up his phone quickly and saw that he had half an hour before he needed to leave to go back to his own apartment to get ready for his classes that day. He heard Jimin's door open quietly almost as if the door itself were whispering, and looked up to see Taehyung looking between Jimin and Jungkook smiling a wide, rectangular smile that Kookie just couldn't help but return. Taehyung winked at Jungkook and closed the door.

Jungkook laid back down from having his head and neck floating in order to look at his phone and snuggled up to a sleeping Jimin. Jimin moved slightly, but didn't wake up and Jungkook was glad. He just wanted to lie there undisturbed for days at a time, maybe longer but he also knew that was unrealistic and would be fatal to his college education. He hated being a practical thinker at times like these. Jungkook threw his arms and legs over top of Jimin and hugged him tightly, hoping to wake him up gently. Because to Kookie, no matter how peaceful and beautiful Jimin looked right now, he had to leave soon and he wanted to be able to talk to him before he left. Jimin slowly opened his eyes, letting out a small but deep yawn. Jungkook smiled and yawned as well, because like he had learned in his Psychology 101 class, yawns were contagious (especially between those with a strong empathetic connection). Jimin smiled and giggled quietly and his eyes became so small that Kookie knew he probably couldn't see, which he thought was the perfect time to try and kiss him good morning. Jungkook moved his lips closer to Jimin's and Jimin accepted his own warmly and tenderly. Jimin pulled away to look at Jungkook. He was beautiful… honestly ethereal prince kind of beautiful, sort of like Tae was. "Good morning my love." Jimin cooed and Jungkook replied the same with a wistful, half-awake smile because even Jimin's sleepy morning voice was incredibly breathy and sensual and he had never heard anyone sound so beautiful in the morning.

Jimin pulled the younger closer to him, resting his head just above Jungkook's so that they were touching. "How did you sleep?" Jungkook asked in his own morning voice which was rather raspy and raw. Jimin sat up and stretched and yawned again while managing to also say "Ahh It was the best I've slept in weeks, and I had a dream about the showcase going perfectly. It was amazing. Thank you for asking me to stay, otherwise I wouldn't have slept so well Kookoo. How did you sleep?" "I slept great." Jungkook managed, because although he had been awake for a few minutes he was not nearly the morning person that Jimin was and he was surprised he had even managed to say all that he had said so far. Jimin laughed because the boys had known each other for about three years and Jimin actually knew this better than many others as he always rose early enough to see all his friends wake up but not truly wake up for another thirty minutes or so.

Taehyung suddenly burst through Jimin's door and Jimin moved away from Jungkook while at the same time giving him a very frantic look. Although Jungkook's heart must have skipped about twelve beats, he understood why he did it. Taehyung may not have been one to spread gossip, but if Hoseok or Namjoon found out, not only would they have a private field day with it, they would accidentally let it slip that the boys were together. Taehyung noticed the sad look on Kookie's face and the quick motion of Jiminie and the look that had passed between them and understood it all. "Don't worry Chim, I walked in to check on you both a few minutes ago and saw you all snuggled up. I already know. I just heard talking so I figured you were awake now and was wondering if y'all wanted breakfast." Jimin felt his face heat up in embarrassment, he saw the disappointed look on Kookie's face immediately after he had moved. He hadn't meant to make him feel bad but he guessed he would have felt bad in Kookie's position as well and immediately apologized. "Kookie, I'm sorry. I just don't want the stress of the gossip right now and I didn't know if you were ready for it. I shouldn't have reacted that way. I'm so sorry." His eyes darted to Taehyung, deep and piercing, "Tae you can't just barge into my room that way, I mean, you could knock. In fact I would love for you to knock next time. And yes I do want breakfast. Can we make eggs and pancakes? And by we, I do mean you." Taehyung chuckled at this, seeing this whole situation quickly ravel into a mess and then quickly unravel itself. Taehyung glanced at Jungkook for approval on the eggs and pancakes, to which he nodded, and closed the door, as he went to the kitchen to look for a pan to make pancakes in.

After Taehyung left, Kookie didn't make eye contact with Jimin for a moment. Suddenly he felt a small hand on his chin, trying to raise it. Kookie took the hand and held it in his own. He wouldn't make eye contact with Jimin, because he knew that if he did, he would be holding back tears of frustration. The last thing he wanted was to look like a crybaby in front of Jimin, so he quietly put Jimin's hand down on the bed and stood up. He made all of two steps toward the door before Jimin was running over to him and grabbing his shirt to keep him from leaving. Jungkook swatted at his hand, but he was too slow, leaving Jungkook just centimeters away from Jimin, but this time he didn't want to be. Suddenly and all in one motion, Jimin put his left hand on the back of Jungkook's neck and his right wrapped around his waist, effectively pulling him closer.

Jungkook choked back a sob, he never imagined having such an intimate relationship behind closed doors with the man he loved, especially when it was ONLY behind closed doors. "Jungkookie-ah… You misunderstood me. Really you did. I was just trying to keep us on the low because like you said and I agreed, we don't want to do anything crazy right now. I'm too busy with the showcase right now to take on the gossip of new relationships. I'm sorry to make you feel bad Kookoo..." Jungkook just nodded because although he hadn't really misunderstood Jimin, he was still hurt and afraid to make eye contact. "Kookoo say something. Please." Jungkook opened his mouth and what came out of it shocked even him: "Jiminie, i'm in love with you and the way you just moved away from me so easily was heartbreaking. Like I was a dirty one night stand or just a random stranger you didn't want to be associated with. And you're too busy for me? You're just afraid to show the world the real you, the best person in the entire world, because you've always been so damn afraid of criticism or rejection that you wouldn't even have to face because you are the literal human embodiment of perfection. So tell me, Jimin. Are you gonna stop hiding from the world or are you gonna make me suffer in silence because of the pain that you hating and hiding yourself puts me through?"

Jungkook's face was now about a centimeter and a half away from Jimins. He had gone through his monologue with a tone tone so bitter and filled with pain that he was sure would slightly upset Jimin but not so much that he would be angry with him. When he finally looked into Jimin's deep brown eyes, tears were spilling out of them. He quickly pulled his ChimChim into a tight embrace, and he shook with silent sobs. He couldn't believe that he had done this to him. He couldn't believe they were in a small fight. He didn't know what to do and he definitely didn't know what to say.

Jimin pulled away and turned to face the window and Jungkook stayed exactly where he had been before Jimin spoke so softly Jungkook could barely hear the words escape his lips. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize the impact my actions would have on you. And i'm sorry again that it hurts you to see me 'hide and hate' myself. In fact, i've never met anyone who felt the way about me that you seem to. And you're right. It wasn't the gossip, or the stress, or the criticism that made me move away. It was fear. I'm so afraid that now that I have you, you'll leave or get tired of me." He turned around now to see Jungkook's jaw dropped and before he could say a word, Jimin continued. "Everyone that I have loved has pushed me away once they know that I love them. Sometimes it's not even love, sometimes I just enjoy being around them. Kookoo you mean the world to me and I just can't risk you backing out on me right after I finally just got you. I just… I wanted to keep us to ourselves for a moment." Jimin took two steps forward as he continued talking, all the while staring into Jungkook's soul, "I wanted you keep you for myself. I wanted us to be a secret for a short time. Just so we could have each other as our most secret possessions for a moment. I know it's selfish and I know that it was dangerous already, but Jungkookie I love you and love drives me down a path I both love and hate to be dragged down."

Jungkook closed his still open mouth. He couldn't be mad at Jimin anymore, he couldn't even be mildly upset. He stepped quickly toward Jimin and kissed him urgently and once they broke the kiss for breath, Jungkook pulled Jimin into a hug full of adoration and endearment. Jimin and Jungkook both smiled to themselves before asking simultaneously "Are we okay now?" and they both giggled. "I'll take that as a yes. Now go hang out with Tae for a few while I shower and i'll be right out to eat with y'all." Jimin said lovingly. Jungkook nodded and didn't move from that spot until Jimin was completely blocked from his view by the bathroom wall, at which point he turned, smiling to go talk to Taehyung.

Tae had heard all of it. _The walls are so thin around here. _He thought to himself. He was guilty he had started the conflict which made him even happier that it had been resolved. Tae walked over to the waffle maker, because even though Jimin had asked for pancakes, waffles were easier to make and they had squares so they were obviously superior. When Jungkook entered the kitchen, and took a seat at the island, Tae was smiling. "So, rough waters already, huh? You might have set a record." Jungkook gave Tae the stop-that-this-instance-or-i'll-smack-you-right-here,-right-now look and immediately Tae chuckled in apology. "Geez man, I was only kidding. I'm just glad that y'all can communicate effectively and get past your issues. Oh yea, and since I let you sleep in there, which undoubtedly led to y'all getting together, you owe me coffee one day when i'm broke." Jungkook laughed and sighed in agreeance. "You knew what you were doing when you let me stay in there didn't you." Jungkook interrogated. "I mean, i'm both of y'alls best friend. Both of you were like infatuated with each other so I figured I could probably get y'all together at some point." Jungkook threw his head back and laughed so hard his stomach hurt because even though some might call him childish, or even stupid, Taehyungie was a genius. Taehyung gave him a wild look as though, there was no reason to be laughing that hard, but Jungkook just smiled his typical bunny smile.

It had been about thirteen minutes since Kookie had woken up and he had to be going soon, so he hoped that Jimin would be out to eat soon. After some small talk with Tae, Jungkook decided to go check and see if Jimin had made it out of the shower yet. Kookie didn't open the door carefully like a normal person would of course, and he just saw a bashful looking Jimin wearing sweats with wet, blackish looking hair that fell into his face awkwardly. Jungkook's jaw dropped again, Jimin was very toned and he counted eight abs and a very defined chest and V line. Jungkook's face suddenly felt very hot and he quickly apologized. "I'm so sorry for barging in oh my gosh I just wanted to see if you were okay and now i've made you embarrassed, which you really have no reason to be dear God you're gorgeous. Oh you're red now i'm so sorry. I'll be in the kitchen." Tae was standing in front of the waffle maker laughing so hard, the door had been open and Kookie barely even stepped past it, so he knew he had heard everything. Jungkook was so embarrassed he just put his back against the wall and slid down it until he was sitting on the ground, face in hands.

Jimin found them just like that moments later and honestly, he felt so thrilled he had this effect on the literal most beautiful prince-like human he had ever laid eyes on. Tae reached up to the cabinet directly to his right to grab plates and glasses for the waffles and eggs, and served the boys and himself two waffles each, as well as about a cups worth of eggs. Jungkook was on a health kick, so he drank ice water, but both of the older boys drank watermelon juice.

Since none of the three boys were slow eaters, they ate all of their food in about ten minutes and suddenly, it was time for Jungkook to go to his own apartment. Tae and Jungkook hugged, while Jimin felt the slightest pang of possessiveness and then Jimin ran and jumped onto Jungkook, wrapping his muscular legs around Jungkook's thin waist. Jimin pried himself off of Jungkook so he could put on his shoes and they said their goodbyes.

On the way to his apartment, Jungkook couldn't help but think of Jimin's bare chest and abdomen. He had seen Jimin practice before, and even shirtless, but still he had never realized how beautiful Jimin realized that his car Palisade, a gift from his parents, was drifting and he had to brake very hard to keep himself from hitting the small civic in front of him. He went home, showered, got dressed, and did his hair and headed off to chemistry. His professor was a small woman, her hair a light brown that bordered blonde. Jungkook thought she was beautiful, with her thin nose and round, but yet still hollowed out cheeks, but she wasn't exactly his type, being a woman and all. He received a text about twenty minutes through the hour long lesson and it was Tae. Probably talking about how I completely humiliated myself multiple times this his surprise it read:

**Blank Tae: Hey man, there's a party on the west side of campus. I heard it's not gonna have anything too crazy going on (as in there won't be drugs or much drinking because of the athletes), but all the dancers are going, so I can find somebody to hang out with and of course Chim will be there. It's at 8:45 tonight, so do all your homework and studying and meet us there. I'll send the addy in a few.**

Jungkook smiled to himself. _My first party with Jiminie as a lowkey couple? This is gonna be so live._ He was so excited he could barely focus on his polyatomic ion flashcards. The only ones he knew were the cool ones: Ammonium and Cyanide. Once eight o'clock hit, Jungkook threw on a long sleeve black shirt, dark washed denim jeans, and a pair of black and white air max 97s. He thought he would change it up a bit since he usually wore a variation of a white tee, jeans, and timbs. Once 8:30 came, he was out the door, so excited to see Jimin he could hardly sit still in the driver's seat. He listened to his favorite song four times before he finally arrived, it was called Best of Me by JOHN. k and it wasn't well known, so he thought he would stock up on listens before he went into the loud and jam-packed house.

He went inside, immediately seeing Hoseok, a dancer in their friend group, and the best dancer he knew, standing on a chair yelling for Namjoon to step away from a vase. He looked around for Jimin for fifteen minutes before he found him sitting beside the pool talking to some students he didn't know. When he finally saw him, Jungkook stopped dead in his tracks. He was amazed.

**Hi i'm back again. So I have no idea where this story is headed and i'm gonna write another chapter tomorrow! It's gonna be so awesome. Anyways, if you have requests, suggestions, or comments, let me know and i'll accept you and your thoughts with open arms! Thank you for using your precious time to read my story!**


	3. Party

When Taemin texted Taehyung about the party after Jungkook left, Jimin had already been whining about how he missed him for ten minutes. He had only left ten minutes ago. Taehyung was all for their relationship, and both of them seemed genuinely happy together all of the time, so he was proud of what he had done, but Jimin got really whiny when he either missed someone or was hungry. Taehyung had enough and although he was sure Jimin would be going to the party, Jungkook might not know about it, so he told Jimin to shut up about because he'd see him tonight anyways. "W-what? What do you mean? The party? Hoseok and Yoongi's party? HE'S GOING?! OH GOD WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR TAE?!" Jimin grabbed Taehyung's wrist and dragged him into his room. He was so anxious he could barely contain himself. Tae was so bored and unamused at the choices that he fell asleep in Jimin's bed.

The boys eventually decided on a very eye-catching outfit. It was a pink button up under a very sparkly long sleeve shirt that was honestly the prettiest and most expensive article of clothing he owned, with a red tie and light blue ripped jeans. The only reason he even felt comfortable in so many layers, is that it was December and consequently freezing outside. Jimin walked out of their apartment, closely following Tae, only to run into Seokjin. "Jiminie! Oh my goodness I can't, you're blinding me." Jimin felt his face heat up and he knew he was the color of a ripe strawberry. He sent a frantic look Tae's way and Tae just smirked. "Chim, it's fine. You look fantastic, he's not saying you're too extra it's okay." Jimin pouted his plump, pink lips and wondered if maybe he was a little extra. Seokjin laughed and revised his first statement. "Yes, honey i'm just saying that whoever you're trying to impress at the party will not only have an easy time finding you, they might just die on the spot. You look gorgeous." Jimin sighed in relief. He had wanted to attract Kookies attention, but he didn't want to be just too much. Tae asked if Seokjinnie wanted a ride, to which he accepted and they all hopped into Taehyung's deep purple Jeep.

"So Jinnie… how come you're going to this party?" Inquired Taehyung, to which Jin blushed so hard he nearly was the color of Jimin's small necktie. "Umm.. well… Joonie is gonna be there and he invited me." The boys looked at Jin curiously, as if asking for more information, not understanding his reddened cheeks and nervous fidgeting. Jin sighed, "Fine, me and Joonie are dating. We have been for three weeks. Kill me now, before Joon does. Oh God." Both boys mouths dropped open and they burst out laughing. "Finally, y'all got together! We were all waiting!" Jimin screeched. "Oh yea? Well what about you and JK? Huh? Why aren't yall together?" Jin retorted fiercely and it was Jimin's turn to turn bright red, because he wasn't sure if he was allowed to tell or not. Tae must have seen the conflicted look on Jimin's face because he immediately said "Hey hey hey! Don't be mad at Jimin because we're happy to see you and Namjoon together. That's not fair." Jin frowned and looked out his window stubbornly and Jimin just touched Tae's arm in thanks.

"When they arrived, everyone had red solo cups in hand, and it was already jam packed. Jimin smelled the distinct scents of Soju, Banana Milk, and sweat and it was an interesting mixture to say the least. He walked through Hoseok and Yoongi's living room, which he was well acquainted with, and into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. He didn't want the fatty calories of Banana Milk or the Hangover of Soju, so he decided water was the best option. The kitchen was surprisingly empty, as everyone was in the living room and on the stairs doing dances you would normally expect to see at a party, and Hoseok's self-produce mixtape was blasting out of every speaker in the house, which was probably at least fourteen large and medium sized ones downstairs. Oh to be a musician. Daydream suddenly ended and Agust D started playing and it was like the whole world was shaking with how many people jumped up and started dancing and rapping about all the problems they don't have in this world.

The combination of the smell of alcohol, which he could handle but didn't particularly love, and the blasting music began to make his head throb in pain and he stepped onto the back patio. The music out here was much more serene, very sweet and emotional. He immediately recognized the song as his showcase song, Serendipity. Jimin himself could do a beautiful cover, vocals and choreography, but decided to just hum quietly to himself and sit down on the cement next to the pool. The cool night air swept away all of his worries and he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. For a moment, he was grateful to be alone, but it never did last long. Three girls, he vaguely recognized from the dance program that were also performing in the showcase, were approaching him. They had formed their own group, they called themselves something with pink, and one of their members was missing. Jimin, honestly saw them as competition, and even though he was sweet like honey, his attitude turned somewhat sour at the disruption to his alone time.

"Hi! My name is Jisoo, and us girls have seen you around with the showcase and all. Would you like to maybe get a drink with us? Not right now, but another time. We love your beautiful technique, and we were hoping you could teach us some of it." Jimin smiled a smile that reminded Jisoo of Mochi because it was so cute and so sweet. "Honestly, I'm flattered, I am, but I'm not sure I have time. Maybe after the showcase is done and we go on semester break we can all have a practice session, though?" Lisa spoke up now, "You know, we weren't trying to come onto you or anything. I just wanted to clarify. We've heard that you're gay or bi or something. We just respect you a lot as a dancer. And you're a year ahead of us at that." Jimin chuckled but also reddened. Had he really come off as a jerk for her to say that? "No no it's fine I understood. I just have a packed course load right now and the showcase is taking up a lot of my free time. Like I said, I'm flattered and if I have time AFTER the showcase, I would love to have a practice session with you girls. But if you're looking for something more immediate, Hoseok, the dancer who reminds people of sunshine and is way better than me, has more free time than I do and he's already an instructor. He's one of the guys who threw this party and his hair is black with purple highlights right now. He's probably yelling at Namjoon not to break things right now." Just then, Jimin glanced up to see Jungkook opening the patio door. "Um it was nice to meet you all, but I'll talk to you later, I have to go talk to someone."

Truth be told, Jungkook was so hot when he wasn't wearing his usual white tee and timbs. Jungkook's eyes were so wide and doe-like that he was suddenly very insecure. He thought about turning around and running into the pool house and locking the door for a moment, but this hug would make it all worth it. Jimin jumped onto Jungkook and hugged him so tightly he thought for sure he was going to strangle him, but Jungkook just laughed. He was so cute when he laughed. "Hey Jiminie! How was your day?" "Ah nothing special! I just missed you a whole lot. I'm so excited you're here! I was so happy when I saw you I thought I might fall into the pool." Jungkook smirked, but kept his thoughts to himself and Jimin thought they might be better left unsaid right now anyways. Jimin leaned in for a kiss and Jungkook met his full, thick lips with his own small but very fierce ones. Jungkook broke the kiss and looked past Jiminie to see the girls he had just been talking to giggle and immediately rush past them whispering about Jimin. He turned around, to yell but Jimin grabbed his shoulder. "Let it go Jungkookie-ah, let's have a good night. No fights." Jungkook nodded and clenched his jaw and Jimin almost lost it, because wow he just kept looking so good tonight.

They were now the only people outside and Jungkook looked cold, so Jimin went around Jungkook and gave him a back hug, making sure to cover Jungkook's arms with his own. He couldn't have his baby be cold and get sick. Jungkook stiffened at the close contact but then quickly relaxed, feeling comfortable as long as he had Tae's arms around him. "Jiminie?" "Yes, Kookoo?" "It is much warmer inside. Do you want to go in there?" Jimin chuckled because he wanted nothing less, but knew Jungkookie was cold and so he turned Jungkook around and led him into the house. The boys earned a couple of odd stares for holding hands, which Jimin paid no attention to, but Jungkook seemed bothered by. When Jimin noticed Jungkook's tense body language, he got up on his tiptoes to whisper into Jungkook's ear, "Don't say a word, just follow me." And he did, he didn't know where they were going, but he knew that he wanted to be there.

Jimin led Jungkook up the stairs, he held his wrist so that they wouldn't get torn apart, but even if they had, the colorful, flashing lights made Jimin into a sort of disco ball and he would have been able to find him again no problem. Jungkook watched as Jimin walked in front of him, moving effortlessly through the packed-to-the-brim room. He was good at it, which was an odd thing to be good at, but he was, and Jungkook loved it. He loved him. They reached the top of the stairs and went down the hall until Jimin opened a door, Jungkook recognized as the bathroom door. Luckily it was empty and Jimin pulled Jungkook inside.

"Jungkookie… are you okay? You're so tense and you don't look like your usual happy bunny self." Jungkook sighed, and Jimin waited for his answer. "Jimin… I just… ugh this is so embarrassing. People were looking at us. At you." Jimin tilted his head in confusion, he didn't understand. People looked at them, and himself every day. Suddenly he was uncomfortable. _What if he was ashamed of me? What if he wasn't ready to be in a public relationship with a man? Or is it my fault? _

Jimin's cheeks were so red and he was so focused on his worries, he barely noticed that Jungkook was speaking. He felt like he might faint. Suddenly, he felt a cold hand on hot face. Jungkook. Oh right, he was still here. Jungkook's hand brought Jimin back to the ground and Jungkook looked into his eyes with so much worry he had to break eye contact. Jungkook moved his finger under Jimin's eyes, which made him realize he had begun to cry. "Jungkook a-are you embarrassed of me? Are you embarrassed of being gay? What is it? Just tell me, I won't be mad, I promise." Jungkook frowned. "Jimin, you didn't hear what I said? I said I was jealous. They were all eating you alive with your eyes, and I want you for myself. Is that why you're crying? Jimin, i'm in love with you. I could never be ashamed of you. Please believe me." Jimin sniffled and nodded. They were so vulnerable.

Jungkook cupped Jimin's face in his hands and they locked eyes. Jimin stood up, no longer crying, and kept eye contact the entire time. Jungkook pulled Jimin's face closer to his own. Jimin could have cut the tension with a knife, and so he crashed their lips together and he heard the muffled sound of Jungkook's favorite song, which he felt fit the moment well, Best Of Me by JOHN.k. Jimin bit Kookie's lip and he let out a quiet, low moan. Jimin took that to his advantage and granted himself entry to explore every part of Jungkook's mouth. Jungkook did the same. Jungkook lifted Jimin onto the bathroom counter and reached over to lock the door, not wanting someone to interrupt and not daring to break the kiss. They had never kissed like this, with such a desire, such a yearning. Jimin rolled his body against Jungkook's which caused Jungkook to nearly bust an aneurysm or throw a clot or something drastic lilke that. They didn't break apart to breathe until the song had already ended. At that point, both were breathing heavily and they just put their foreheads together until they had normal heartbeats again. "Jungkookie?" Jimin breathed, met with a "Yes, my love?" Jimin blushed and Jungkook laughed at him. "Let's do that more often." Jimin finally continued.

They exited the bathroom quietly, not that it would have mattered with the music being so freaking loud, but they weren't complaining. Jimin dragged Jungkook into the center of the living room, which had become a dance floor. A song called magic shop started playing loudly and the sound filled Jimin's entire body, and he swayed from side to side and felt Jungkook's body against his own. He spaced out just enough to miss the comment made by a drunken student about him and only came out of his little trance when people around him started yelling and Jungkook fell to the floor.

He turned around to see a bleeding Jungkook and a large boy that was probably a freshman, and definitely not a dancer charging toward him. Jimin stepped between them, yelling for Hoseok and Yoongi's help, because truth be told, he didn't know how to fight, but he wouldn't let Jungkook get hurt any further. The large boy said "What the hell are you doing fag?" And Jimin was so heated between Jungkook lying on the ground behind him and the homophobic slur, he punched him square in the nose and caused him to bleed and stumble a bit, which just happened to be when Yoongi ran in the room, with Hoseok following closely behind him. A small group of boys had just seen the altercation and came in yelling out even more homophobic insults and Jimin punched another boy through his tears, and tried to hold Jungkook back from them but couldn't. Jungkook practically jumped over them to hit the boys, and by that point Hoseok and Yoongi were also yelling and hitting. Jimin normally wouldn't get involved, he normally didn't condone violence unless it was playful like him and Kookie, but he was burning like a California wildfire tonight.

Namjoon came storming in, yelling at Seokjin to go get in his car and Taehyung ran past him and soon the whole group was fighting because of course, Seokjin didn't listen to anybody. Not even his boss. So the party had become a full-out brawl and there were people yelling and running out the house until it was only the boys fighting. Tae, Jimin, and Jungkook were going at it the hardest and Yoongi had just started to scare the two boys he had been fighting simultaneously out of his home with threats of violence. Hoseok and Seokjin had stopped fighting as their boyfriends had taken over their fights for them. Soon, all of the boys the group had been fighting had ran out of the house and the music was still blasting and lights still flashing. The boys were worn and beaten. Only Jungkook knew how the whole thing had started but they had all seen Jimin start fighting.

Jungkook looked like he had gotten the worst of it while Jimin, Seokjin, and Tae all looked untouched. All of them had bruised knuckles, but other than that, mostly superficial cuts and scrapes. Hoseok had a scrape on his face that Yoongi was cleaning until his sweet sunshine decided he was fine and decided to tend to his boyfriend's bruises and cuts on his hands and face, Yoongi wincing all the while. Seokjin was completely uninjured somehow and helping Namjoon gently hold frozen peas on his face, because he was using one hand to hold frozen peas on his other hand. Tae washed his hands and ran hydrogen peroxide over his knuckles to clean them, because they were completely cut up and torn, but nothing was wrong on his perfect face, luckily.

Jimin took Jungkook to the upstairs bathroom again, while the rest stayed in the kitchen and dining room taking care of eachother. Jungkook was beaten up relatively badly. "Jungkook what the hell was that?" Jimin interrogated shortly after closing the door. "Nothing. It was nothing." Jimin was so shook at the comment, he didn't even know how to reply. "So you're telling me I'm in here trying to clean all your wounds, and make sure you're okay because you caused an all-out brawl in Hoseok and Yoongi's living room for nothing?" "Jimin, I don't want to upset you, that's all." "Jungkook." Jimin said sternly, and Jungkook knew it was time to tell Jimin what had caused their current situation. "Jimin he called you a disgusting fag, with too much enthusiasm you didn't realize that you were ugly and a disgrace to the entire human race. You were so in your own world and I didn't think it would escalate this far so I just told him to stop, but he wouldn't and he kept insulting you, and I might have actually let it go and got us out of there but he put his arm out to grab you and I didn't want him to hurt you or something so I pushed him and he punched me."

Jimin just stood there, with tears of mixed emotions in his eyes. One the one hand, his Kookoo had gotten in a fight for him, for his protection, his honor. On the other hand, he had been insulted by a man he didn't know just because of who he loved. He was proud. And he was also hurt. Jungkook grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer but Jimin couldn't be the baby right now; Jungkook was hurt. So Jimin let Kookie hug him for a moment and pulled away, arousing a slight aura of confusion around Jungkook, who didn't want him to go. Jimin dabbed the warm, wet rag in his hand on jungkook's nose, and he winced, which caused Jimin to tear up and tilt his head upwards to hold back the tears that formed from seeing his baby in pain. Just then Tae walked up and opened the door. "Guys, we should be going. Joon and Jinnie already left." Jimin nodded and Jungkook hopped down from the counter, wincing again, as he had pulled a muscle during the brawl.

**A/N: I hope y'all like it, sorry i've been absent, but i'm uploading two chapters to make up for it, although one is significantly shorter than the other and, admittedly, I can't tell if it was overkill or not, but I have two chapters for you, nonetheless!**


	4. Breakdown

Jungkook spent the night at Tae and Jimin's again, and Tae smiled when Jungkook asked if he could borrow a pair of pants from him, because Jimin was much too short to use his. Tae brought him a pair of slightly long navy blue sweatpants and handed him an extra hoodie because Jimin liked his room cold. Jungkook stayed in Tae's room to change and also tell him why he had started that fight at the party, and they just talked to each other for a few minutes and Tae told him about the new friend he made at the party. It was the most in-depth talk they had had in about a month, and Jungkook realized he really had missed his best friend. Eventually, Tae was so tired, and slightly tipsy from Soju that he chose to tuck him in, and return to Jimin's room. He stopped first to grab a water bottle from the kitchen, and since he had taken so long to talk with Taehyung, he opened Jimin's door extra quiet in case he was asleep.

To Jungkook's surprise, Jimin wasn't in his bed. He wasn't even in his room, but his connected bathroom light was on, so he crept toward it slowly hoping he wouldn't see anything he wasn't supposed to. Before Jimin saw him, he was closely looking at himself in the mirror as well as crying. He lifted up his shirt to look at his abdomen and it was so battered and bruised, he couldn't believe it. His baby. Jimin fell to the ground and started sobbing. Jungkook finally ran into the bathroom and wrapped hsi strong, muscular arms around Jimin, who tried to push him away. "He was right. He was right Jungkook-ah. I'm ugly. And I'll never be beautiful, like you, or Tae or Hoseok hyung. I'll never be a good enough dancer. I can't do anything right. I can't even fight for you like a man. Jungkookie-ah, i'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Jungkook didn't even know what to say. He had never seen Jimin be this self-destructive before. He had never seen Jimin in so much pain, and nothing he had said was even true. "Jimin. Look at me right now." Jungkook said, gently but still sternly. "Jimin, you are nothing that you just said. You're beautiful. I mean you are a fairy angel kind of beautiful, with your cute chubby cheeks, you beautiful plump lips, your amazing skin, your muscular legs. All of you is beautiful. You are the best dancer I know, I don't know anybody who works as hard as you. Not a single person. And you don't even need the practice, believe me. I've never see you do anything wrong, besides when you believed you weren't worth something. That's the only time you are ever wrong. Baby, believe me, no one truly believes those things. If they do, they're lying to you, and they don't know you." Jimin was still sobbing in Jungkook's arms, he was unable to speak. Jungkook's words had cheered him up, just slightly.

Jimin was wounded, truly wounded by the words of the man at the party. Jimin had never been talked about that way, nobody had ever been so disrespectful. He had made Jimin believe he truly wasn't enough, that he really was nothing. Jimin had been told he wasn't good at things, such as rapping, but he was never told he was a disgrace to the human race. They stayed on the floor for an hour and forty-five minutes, before Jimin finally stopped crying. "Do you want to go lie down Jiminie?" Jimin nodded and Jungkook helped him stand and took him to his bed. He was devastated to see Jimin in such a state, and it was nearly killing him. Jimin was so vulnerable and hurt. Jungkook wanted to take all of his pain from him. Jimin sat down on the side of his bed, with Jungkook standing in front of him, and grabbed his waist and hugged Jungkook tightly. Jungkook handed him his water and asked him if he wanted to go to sleep. Jimin wanted to sleep more than anything, but he didn't want to have any dreams about the man and so he shook his head. "Jimin are you sure? I mean, if you really don't want to i'll lay right here and talk to you. I'm not going anywhere." "Jungkookie I want to sleep, but I don't want to see that man in my dreams. His words have hurt me. I mean, i've been hurt by words before but nobody has ever said those kind of things to me. And all just because i'm in love with you. That was the only reason. Because he doesn't understand and therefore feels he can't accept people like me."

Jimin rolled over to face the wall. Jungkook sighed and leaned over to turn him on his back and climbed on top of him so he couldn't move. "PARK JIMIN! HE DOESN'T MATTER! DO YOU LOVE ME LESS NOW BECAUSE OF HIM?" "Well… no." Jimin spoke in a small voice, that was almost a whisper. "DO YOU THINK THAT I LOVE YOU LESS BECAUSE OF HIM? OR THAT HE IS GOING TO CHANGE OUR LOVE IN ANY WAY FOR THAT MATTER?" "No." "Jimin, don't you see? He wanted to get in your head, and you let him. You've got to put up walls. For your own well-being. I love you, and I love every part of you. Even the scared and vulnerable parts. You're the love of my life, Jimin. Now, kiss me to make yourself feel better." and he did. With a love so strong, both of them knew that even if they had three fights in one day, they were never going to leave each other, because the love that they had was a love unlike any other, and they would never find anyone similar to the other again.

Jimin didn't have curtains in his room because he liked to look at the sky, at night when the moon and stars were out, he would lie awake just watching them, as if waiting for something. And as the boys were falling asleep in each others arms once again, Jimin curiously asked "Jungkookie if I wanted to go to the moon would you go with me?" "Jimin-ah, there is nowhere I wouldn't go with you. And I hate travel, you know that. I could "see the sights" on the internet, and they would probably be better that way." Jimin laughed wholeheartedly at Jungkook. He was so naive. Nothing was like the real experience. "So that's a yes then? Because I want to take you to the moon with me one day." "Hey doesn't your showcase song say something about that?" "Yes! How did you know?" "I've watched you rehearse a couple of times in the auditorium." Jimin blushed, he never realized Jungkook had been watching him and then remembered that of course he wouldn't know with how absorbed he gets in his performance. "How is it?" Jimin asked cheekily, and Jungkook jokingly replied "ohhhh it's kinda just…. THE BEST PERFORMANCE OF THE ENTIRE SHOWCASE!" Jimin's face was a rosy color and his eyes were fixated on the stars, with his arms draped over Jungkook, and again, they fell asleep, just like that.

**A/N: Let me know (ahaha) if you liked it, or if you didn't... either way we love constructive criticism :)**


	5. Fracture

Jimin woke up before Jungkook this time, and couldn't help but stare at him. He knew that if Jungkook woke up right now he would be terrified, because there would be eyes staring right back into his, and that would make Jimin uncomfortable so Jimin quietly got up and went to the kitchen, and opened the fridge and decided to drink some apple juice. Jimin really didn't need that much sugar, and it was by all intents and purposes Tae's juice, but he saw it and had a sudden craving for it.

He stood in the silence, and looked out the window in the dining room, which was basically a space with a table right next to the kitchen. It was a large window with three panels. It had sheer pastel blue curtains over it -Tae's idea- that changed the color of the lighting that entered the room to a beautiful pastel green because the yellow of the sun was so strong. Jimin looked around and decided it was a morning for coffee, Tae was tipsy on the way home, so he could possibly have a hangover and Jungkook just loved coffee. Jimin loved coffee, but recently he had been using less sugar and he had begun to adjust to the bitterness of the natural, black coffee. He scooped the grounds into a coffee filter and he filled the tank with water, and as the strong aroma of warm, ground coffee slowly drifted up into the air consuming him.

Jimin stood with his waist against the tall counter, and thought about the night before. _Aigoo Jimin, Kookoo was right, he isn't important and I probably won't ever see him again, so there's no need to even think about it. He was wrong and I am absolutely determined to prove it. I'm gonna go to the studio after vocal performance class today and practice so hard I can't walk or breathe. _And when Tae's door opened he had a determined smile on his face. He wouldn't let anyone get him down. "Good morning, bestie, how did you sleep?" Jimin asked in a gentle voice. "Ah, Jimin, I have a headache this morning can you quiet down?" Taehyung asked knowing Jimin was already practically whispering, but continued anyways "I slept nicely, I wish I was still asleep but it smells too delicious in here to sleep. Is Kookie still sleeping?" Jimin grinned from ear to ear and nodded, but the grin morphed into a grimace when Taehyung started chanting "I LOVE, I LOVE, I LOVE MYSELF!" at the top of his lungs over and over again. Jungkook stumbled out of Jimin's room which was quickly becoming their room, although Jimin had no objections to that.

Jungkook walked with a purpose in Tae's direction, and picking up a bottle of Ibuprofen on the way, Tae ran through the kitchen, through the dining room and into the living room in a circle. Jungkook chased him around the tall island four times before he stopped to crouch down behind it. When Tae, who was so caught up in escaping Kookie's clutches he didn't even notice he was gone, ran right into him and Kookie tackled him. They wrestled for a moment until Jungkook, with all of his strength, overcame Taehyung and was holding him down with a fierceness. "TAEHYUNG IF YOU EVER WAKE ME UP THAT WAY AGAIN SO HELP YOU GOD!" Tae had been laughing up until that point, but once Jungkook yelled, his expression changed into that of fear and Jimin couldn't help but laugh at how the two were incredibly childish and ironically full of energy so early in the morning. Tae agreed reluctantly to Jungkook's wishes and Jungkook stepped off of him and helped him up.

Jimin smiled at Jungkook and wondered how he ever got so lucky as to have such a gorgeous little prince like him. Jungkook returned Jimin's smile and gave him a peck on the cheek and whispered a sensual "Good morning beautiful" into his ear, and Jimin tensed his shoulder so it would rise because Kookie's hot breath should not have felt that good on his neck. Jungkook smirked as if reading his mind, but Tae just raised an eyebrow and curiously asked "So i'm glad to see you two are going strong, but what's for breakfast?" "Do you want to cook?" Jimin replied knowingly, and Tae frowned and reached for a bowl and the box of Cap'N Crunch from the cupboard. Jungkook laughed his cute lil jungoo laugh (I could not help myself here i'm sorry) and Tae shot him a death stare. They all had coffee, Taehyung and Jungkook actually had coffee creamer and sugar with a dash of coffee they had used so much, and Jimin had his coffee black and the younger boys looked bewilderedly at him. They sat at the island and joked for twenty minutes after they finished their cereal before Tae went to go shower.

Jimin went into the restroom, with Jungkook trailing behind and washed his face, and brushed his teeth before kicking Kookie out of the bathroom because he had to shower. Kookie went to go lay down in Jimin's bed and saw that it was already eleven a.m., and thanked God he didn't have classes today. It was only five minutes of staring at the ceiling, that made him decide to grab his phone and open up his twitter. The first thing he saw was Hoseok tweeted at Jungkook jokingly saying to never come to one of their parties again. Jungkook chuckled and kept scrolling. Apparently the fight had become the talk of the campus. In the video only two people appeared clearly with good face shots, Jimin and Jungkook, because of course they would be the ones to get punished if the campus police saw this and decided to take action. Jungkook rolled his eyes and closed out twitter.

He opened the group chat which he had on do not disturb because of times like this. He had ninety-four messages and surprisingly, even though neither Jimin or Jungkook had been in the chat or told anyone what caused the fight, or what happened last night, they had accurately guessed the cause and mostly accurately guessed the results. They knew homophobic slurs were said and that they had been about Jimin and there was a video of the beginning of the altercation, so they knew what had happened with that. They also knew that Jimin would be upset and Jungkook had probably told him, what they didn't know was how much it affected Jimin, so before JImin came back into the room Jungkook texted all five of the rest of the members of their seven person group not to talk or joke about it, especially with Jimin. All of them agreed promptly and Jungkook was satisfied.

"Jungkook-ah!" Taehyung yelled from the comfort of his room, and Jungkook walked over begrudgingly. "Kookie, is Jimin upset about last night?" "Yea, he cried in my arms for almost two hours. I'm serious, don't bring it up. Don't even talk about last night, okay?" Taehyung looked shocked, with wide eyes and jaw practically on the floor it dropped so low. "Kookie, you need to tell us these things, he's gonna look in the group chat, you know." "I'll warn him that y'all talked about it. I suggest you follow what I said, Tae. I've never seen him so upset." Tae nodded in understanding and Jungkook went back to Jimin's room, just as Jimin stepped out his bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"Sorry, Kookie, I forgot to bring my clothes into the bathroom." "O-oh. Well okay then. Do you want me to turn around or maybe go outside? Umm sorry I don't know what to do." Jimin laughed heartily, holding his stomach, and Jungkook noticed that his bruises didn't look as bad as they did last night. He actually looked amazing. "Oh it's okay, Kookoo. Umm, yea could you turn around for a moment? Literally just count to sixty, and you can turn back around. Sorry." He wasn't sorry. He was smirking, as if he knew and loved the effect he had on Jungkook. Jungkook was blushing and his face felt so hot, he just nodded, afraid his voice might crack and he would embarrass himself. He heard Jimin giggle, and he smiled because the sound was angelic, but began to count out a minute in his head. When he turned around, Jimin was wearing red socks, black sweatpants, and in the middle of putting on a red hoodie that read

나 자신을 사랑해. 너 자신을 사랑해. 평화. Jungkook laughed because it said "Love Myself. Love Yourself. Peace." and he was glad that Jimin was wearing such a symbolic message on this day.

"What are you laughing at, Kookoo?" Jimin asked with a genuinely confused expression written across his face. "Well, I just really love your hoodie. It sounds like something a happy Yoongi would say." Jimin threw his head back and clutched his stomach in laughter, because yes. Yes it did. Jungkook thought he was in an oddly happy mood for yesterday's events but he didn't let it show, and he didn't voice it either. He suddenly noticed Jimin's dance bag was on his bed, and frowned. "Jiminie, you aren't going to go overwork yourself in the studio are you? That really isn't a good idea. You actually need to just relax and drink water." "Babyboy don't even worry, I have my contemporary dance class, and then i'm gonna practice for the showcase for a little while. It won't be anything major. I just have class until 1:30, and i'll practice until 2:30 or so, seriously." Jimin smiled a confident smile as he lied through his teeth. He didn't plan to come home until it was already dark outside, but what Kookie didn't know couldn't hurt him. "Then i'll reserve you a room in the studio, and i'll just watch you practice and critique you if you need it." Jungkook smiled malevolently, because he knew exactly what Jimin was planning. "What would you have to critique?" Jimin snapped in frustration. "Anything you aren't sure about my love." Jimin had to contain every fiber of his body in order to not roll his eyes, because he knew that he had lost. "Well then I don't see a reason that wouldn't work out, I would love to have you there with me." Jimin lied through gritted teeth, at which Jungkook smirked, and Jimin scowled.

Jimin threw his phone and water bottle into his dance bag, almost forgetting his aux cord. The studio didn't provide an aux cord and it's not like he could just ask the speaker to play his showcase song. Jimin kissed Jungkook goodbye, leaving him in Taehyung's care until he would have to meet him at the studio. _Ah, I need to think of an excuse to ditch Kookie for a while. _He knew that pushing himself to the point of actual exhaustion wasn't healthy, but it wouldn't be the first time, and while many dance majors had lost their need and love for dance, Jimin still held that twinkle in his eyes each time he put his body into fluid, melodic motion. This showcase was his last chance to prove to everyone he was a force to be reckoned with in the dance world and that people would one day know his name.

Jungkook made his way back to Tae's room about fifteen minutes later, a sight very much worth seeing. He had fallen asleep again, and Jungkook knew that his best friend had classes today, so although he looked so peaceful, Jungkook jumped on top of him and screamed "WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" Taehyung woke up with a fury most grand, and threw Jungkook to the side. Jungkook landed in an uncomfortable sideways position on his leg and screeched in pain, and knew he had really messed it up, because it already had a pulled muscle. Taehyung immediately raced to his side and apologized profusely, although Jungkook wasn't mad at Tae, it was, after all, his own fault. Jungkook tried to stand up and couldn't do it, literally his leg felt like jelly, and he believed he had broken it. He probably wouldn't make it to Jimin's practice session to make sure he didn't exhaust himself. "Tae, can you take me to the ER?" "OH OH MY GOD DID I KILL YOUR LEG? I AM SO SORRY JUNGKOOK-AH, I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN TO. OH GOD YES IM PICKING YOU UP NOW." Tae had tears streaming down his face and Jungkook felt terrible but decided to just focus on not hurting his leg any worse.

When Tae and his Jeep arrived with a Jungkook that was holding back tears of pain, the ER was surprisingly empty. There was a woman asking for help with her pet hamster, which Tae and Jungkook both thought was incredibly dumb as he had drowned and there was no reviving him. They felt bad but they knew they had more important things to do with Jungkook's probably broken leg. They waited for about seven minutes, because an emergency room is nothing without a wait, and then their doctor came out. It was one of the girls Jimin had been talking to when Jungkook arrived at the party. Her name was Dr. Lalisa and she was pretty and tall, with light brown hair and a thin body. Taehyung stared at her for a good three minutes before he put Jungkook down on the table. "Hello boys, ohhh I recognize you, Taehyung! We're in the same photography class. How are you?" She asked while looking over Jungkook's records and looking at his leg with a pained expression. Well, at least he knew.

Suddenly, as if it had just hit him, he reached up and put his palm to his forehead, and he searched his pockets for his phone, which he didn't find and thought of Jimin. The poor baby would freak out when he didn't show at the studio. "Tae, do you have my phone?" Taehyung was so immersed in the conversation with the beautiful doctor, he seemed to have forgotten that Jungkook was there. "Uhhh…. No. Why?" "Well Jimin doesn't know we're here yet, does he?" Tae gave him a guilt-ridden look and said "Well, no. I don't want to tell him I kinda sorta broke his boyfriend's leg." The doctor looked taken aback, whether it be that Jungkook and Jimin were dating or that it was Tae's fault they were there, neither knew. She shook the look from her face and started to examine Jungkook's leg.

He screeched in pain when she squeezed his shin. "Ahh I believe you have fractured your shin. I know that you sing and dance and i'm telling you right now, you won't be doing that for a few weeks. Okay? I'm going to have to get an X-ray done for you. I'll be right back." She exited the room and Jungkook came to the realization he was going to have to pay for this stuff. "Tae, we should go. I'll just rest my leg and buy some crutches off of amazon, come on." Tae grabbed his thigh and pinned it down to the bed when he tried to stand. "Jungkook this is my fault and I don't want you to walk around with a messed up leg for the rest of your life. What's wrong?" Jungkook felt his face turn rosy pink and he got shy. He had joked about being a typical broke college student before but honestly, they had never talked seriously about money and it made Jungkook uncomfortable.

"Tae I don't have the money to pay for the X-ray and the checkups and the cast and crutches and stuff. It's going to be a lot and I don't have health insurance." Tae wouldn't meet his eyes that were quickly filling with tears. "Tae i'm not mad at you, don't cry. I'm just worried about my tight money thing. That's all, come here." Jungkook squeezed his best friend into a hug. "Kookie it's my fault i'm so sorry. I'm going to step out and call Jimin and see if he has any ideas. I'll be back." Just as Tae left to go call Jimin, Doctor Lisa reentered and looked concerned at Taehyung and then smiled at Jungkook.

"Okay, so here are consent forms, saying that you approve having an X-ray done and whatever else deemed necessary. Of course, you can take back your stamp of approval at any time throughout the process but in order to treat you today, you must fill this out. Also here's a form for you to fill out about insurance, since we don't have your health insurance on file." Jungkook looked ashamed and the color of Lisa's lipstick. Bright Red. "W-what if I don't have health insurance? How much money are we looking at here?" At this moment Taehyung reentered with a guilty but also slightly relieved look on his face, but stayed quiet out of respect to Lisa, who he seemed to have a crush on. He walked next to the bed and squeezed Jungkook's hand.

Lisa began with an expression of deep thought, "Well X-rays here are about $400 and the cost of a visit is going to be about $1,000 give or take and supplies like materials for a cast will be about $40 and crutches are like $15 on amazon and then follow-up visits will be about $500 each. You'll probably have two or three so let's say $1,500, unless you get insurance. So that's about $2,600 in total. It could be worse but I understand college doesn't provide much time for a job, either." Jungkook sighed. He did have a job at a local dance studio. He was a receptionist in the front and in exchange he got to stay after hours and practice his singing and dancing with no charge. If he saved the majority of his pay for a few months he could pay it. "Are there installment plans? Can I pay a little every month, or like put the bill on layaway or something?" She laughed and Taehyung relaxed his hand around jungkook's slightly, which made them both feel better. "Yes we have installment plans. Geez, for a college kid you sure are uptight!" Jungkook scowled and Tae laughed and nodded his head and made faces behind his back. So childish, and so predictable, but Lisa seemed to be enjoying herself.

Jungkook reached for the clipboard with the consent forms and signed off. Two nurses, one man who reminded him of his friend Kai and one who reminded him of Jimin's friend Cha Eun Woo brought in a wheelchair to take him down to the X-ray department. They wheeled him down to the X-ray machine room and Tae held Jungkook's hand the entire way. Despite looking rather grown, he felt more like a frightened child in hospitals, and Tae knew that. When they reached the room, Tae wasn't allowed in just in case of radiation poisoning or something just as serious, so they parted ways and when Jungkook came back with a scared look on his face, Tae was standing directly in front of the door waiting for him. Jungkook sighed in relief, that lonely room had panicked him.

When they got back to the room to wait for the results as well as doctor Lisa, Jungkook was surprised to find Jimin in his practice clothes. "JEON JUNGKOOK! WHAT THE HELL?!" Jungkook sent a terrifying look in Taehyung's direction and answered cautiously, "I fell off the bed and twisted my leg up. It's not as bad as it sounds." Jimin stormed up to Jungkook until he was literally one centimeter away from Jimin's face "WELL I WAS REALLY FREAKING WORRIED! YOU DIDN'T COME TO THE STUDIO AND WHEN TAE CALLS ME YOU HAVE A BROKEN LEG AND NOW I GET HERE AND YOU LIE TO MY FACE?"

Tae quietly backed out of the room, knowing he would get his punishment later. "Jiminie…" "SAVE IT JUNGKOOK I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU. HOLD YOUR EXCUSES ABOUT PROTECTING TAE UNTIL THE END." Jungkook gulped and Jimin began again with all of the fury in the world, it seemed. "FIRST OF ALL, YOU BREAK YOUR LEG AND DON'T EVEN THINK TO CALL ME? YOU DON'T EVEN THINK TO BRING YOUR PHONE TO THE DAMN HOSPITAL? OOOOH" JImin laughed an evil, angry laugh "AND THEN WHEN I FINALLY DO GET A CALL IT ISN'T EVEN YOU! IT'S TAEHYUNG! AND YOU DON'T ASK TO SPEAK TO ME AND LET ME KNOW THAT YOU'RE FINE? WELL AT LEAST FINE ENOUGH TO LIE TO ME! AND WHEN I ARRIVE YOU LIE ABOUT HOW YOU GOT HERE?! WHAT KIND OF BS DO YOU THINK IS GOING ON? I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND! I SHOULD KNOW WHEN YOU'RE HURT. I SHOULD KNOW WHEN YOU NEED SOMEONE." He stopped himself. "WHEN YOU NEED ME. I WAS WORRIED SICK. AND THEN YOU JUST RIDE IN IN YOUR WHEELCHAIR AND PRETEND EVERYTHING IS FINE?! EXPLAIN YOURSELF."

Jimin was panting. He had practically rapped the entire rant, like Seokjin does when he gets angry, and he was nowhere near calm. He was so enraged that not only had he not known, Jungkook lied once he already did. "Okay Jimin, I didn't mean to worry you; it's not like I woke up trying to break my leg today, are you kidding me? I dance too, you know. Now, you were right, I don't want you yelling at Tae like you just yelled at me. It's cute, matter of fact it's kind of sexy, but Tae doesn't need that, he's already cried twice. He's guilty and when we started talking about the money, he looked so heartbroken it was ridiculous. So if you want to yell at me, fine, but you aren't going to take it out on Taehyung. He doesn't deserve it, he didn't mean to break my leg." Jimin looked as though he was holding his breath he was so red with rage. Jungkook just sighed and hopped on one leg over to the bed directly in front of where Jimin was standing and sat down. Jimin wouldn't even look at him, although he knew he was probably being entirely irrational.

Jungkook grabbed Jimin's hand and pulled him closer. Jimin let him, but didn't make a move to be affectionate. Doctor Lisa and Tae reentered the room and Tae seemed to hide behind Lisa. Lisa bowed to Jimin, and Jimin did the same, even in his fury he wouldn't disrespect Lisa. How nice of him. "Okay boys, so what we have here, as you can see, is a beautiful, sorry, textbook spiral fracture in Jungkook here's Tibia, which is his shinbone. Luckily, it doesn't seem to be an extreme fracture, and will only take about four months to heal; five max." Jungkook gasped. Four months? "Excuse me ma'am, but I won't be able to walk for four months? OH MY GOD AM I GOING TO NEED PHYSICAL THERAPY I NEED INSURANCE WHAT IS HAPPENING" Jungkook began to hyperventilate and his hearing went fuzzy and the last thing he saw before his vision went black was all three of the other people in the room racing toward him.

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! If you've stuck with the story this far, I appreciate you, thank you. If you like the story let me know, and if not, let me know how I could improve and what you don't care for. Thanks for taking your precious time to read my story! Saranghae *Finger hearts***


	6. Revelation

Jimin, needless to say, was still angry, but nevertheless his worry and anxiety seemed to override his anger when Kookie began to faint. He was out for about two minutes, which had been the longest two minutes of Jimin's life. Lisa had assured him that Kookie would be fine, but he wasn't taking her word for it. He tapped his face and grabbed his hand and laid his whole body across him, sobbing. When Jungkook woke up to a sobbing Jimin, he was confused. "Jimin? Why are you crying? What happened?" "You're dying" Tae joked, and Jimin flung himself at Jungkook, completely ignoring taehyung and Lisa smiled. She was a sucker for love. Tae looked at how happy Lisa looked, _I've got to find a way to talk to her. She's so gorgeous. _He was suddenly snapped out of this when she made direct eye contact with him and he blushed so red, he must have been the color of a tomato.

Lisa giggled at him, and Tae smiled awkwardly and looked at his best friends. Jimin was wiping his eyes, and finally sitting up and Jungkook was laughing confusedly. They were good for eachother and Taehyung was glad he had stuck Jungkook in Jimin's room. "Jimin, baby i'm fine. I'm here and i'm not leaving you, okay? Not now, not ever. Stop crying my love, there's no need to cry." Jungkook cupped Jimin's face in his hands and Jimin smiled. "Kookie if you ever do anything that you've done so far today to me again, I will literally end you. Do you understand me?" Jimin asked with wide eyes. Jungkook nodded and Jimin smiled "Good. I love you. More than anything. More than you'll ever know." "Jimin I feel the same way and I will forever now quit worrying about me. I'm fine, I promise, okay?" "Okay Kookoo." Jungkook blushed at being called Kookoo in public. Jimin had never done that before. _Oh well, it's okay._ Jungkook thought before he remembered not only was Tae in the room so was Lisa, and they were finally talking.

Tae and Lisa had actually hit it off while Jimin and Jungkook were being lovey. "So do you often break your friend's bones?" Lisa asked jokingly, to which Tae responded "Well I try not to but it's one of my favorite things to do. So how is BLACKPINK? I've heard y'all practicing for the showcase. You're really good, and also you specifically are a great rapper. I really admire that." Lisa had blushed and thanked him and they started talking about their favorite rappers. Tae's favorite rappers were G-Dragon, Suga, and and RM. Lisa's favorite's were G-Dragon, Suga, and Jennie, one of her bandmates. Tae laughed and marveled about how they had never spoken before. Suddenly he asked "Umm.. Lisa I know we kind of just met but do you want to go get a coffee with me some time?" "Umm.. my shift today ends at 3 p.m.. Would you like to go after that? I'll definitely need coffee then." Taehyung smiled a wide, rectangular smile and nodded. "I'll meet you at the front entrance of the hospital at 3." Lisa nodded, and suddenly remembering that she was working and her patient was just staring at her, she stood up from the seat and said "Ah, Mr. Jeon, I will take my leave now. If you have any questions you can ask the woman at the front desk or any nurse, okay? I'm off to tend to other patients."

She exited quickly, but took the time to turn around and flash a smile at Taehyung. He smiled back and waved and all the boys immediately sat up and looked at each other excitedly once the door was closed. "Umm.. Taehyung, you're trying to get with Lisa?" Jimin asked. Tae rolled his eyes. Jimin did this every time he tried to talk to a girl. He would try to talk him out of it every single time saying that the girl Tae had his eyes on was too this or not enough of that, and Tae wasn't doing it this time. He held up his hand, silencing Jimin, "Jimin I know you're going to try to talk me out of it, but I really like her and we have things in common. Just let me have this, okay? I don't know why you always feel the need to barge into my love life. I'm the same age as you, I can handle myself too, you know." Tae huffed.

Jimin was surprised to hear Tae so irritated with him. "Tae all I was going to say is that I think y'all would fit together well. From everything i've heard she's a great rapper, good singer, great dancer, kind-hearted person. She's talented and obviously very intelligent to be an intern here. She would be good for you." Tae smiled excitedly and hugged Jimin, he finally approved! Not that Tae needed his approval but he always desired it. Jimin was his best friend in the whole world. Taehyung, for some reason, felt like maybe this time it would stick, Lisa could be the one or whatever. Tae clapped softly but excitedly and jumped up and down a couple of times. HE HAD A DATE WITH LISA! Now Tae was worried about what he would wear to coffee.

Jimin and Jungkook chuckled at him as a nurse came in to put on Jungkook's cast and give him crutches. Tae was rambling about coffee the entire time and by the time Jungkook's cast was on and they were leaving, it was already 2:15. Taehyung asked who Jungkook wanted to ride home with, and he chose Jimin, of course, so Taehyung raced home to decide what he would wear. Halfway home, Taehyung's phone rang, loudly interrupting Cypher pt. 3, and visibly disappointing him. "Annyeong? What's up Chim?" "Hey Taetae, we decided I was going to take Jungkook home and I'm gonna be there for awhile okay?" "AIGOOOOO Chiminie! I wanted you to help me pick my outfit! Ah oh well i'll send you pictures. Keep your phone on you, okay?" "Okay Taetae. Saranghae, i'll see you later." "Saranghae Chim." Taehyung immediately went back to bopping his head to the beat and rapping every word of the song. When he arrived at home, he rushed inside and tried on four outfits before deciding, with Jimin's help, on the second one. He slipped on ripped light blue jeans, a long sleeve white collared shirt, and his light blue jean jacket that was ripped at the elbows. They had chosen this outfit so it wouldn't look like he was dressing up, really, but that he wouldn't look entirely underdressed either.

Once Jimin and Jungkook reached Jungkook's apartment, thankfully, Jungkook had his keys in his jacket. Jimin unlocked the door and ushered Kookie inside, before letting himself inside. It had been weeks since he had been here, and months since they had been there alone. Jungkook started looking around his apartment and wondering if it was clean and organized in Jimin's eyes as well as his own. He shrugged to himself, because regardless he didn't look like a total slob. Jimin plopped down on his couch before realizing Jungkook might need some help sitting, and he jumped back up immediately to help lower Jungkook onto the couch easily. Jungkook smiled at his helpful boyfriend and hoped he would have him by his side to take care of him the rest of their lives. Jimin leaned in and planted his own smile onto Jungkook's and slowly but surely the kiss emanated more and more heat.

Jimin pulled away, smirking and Jungkook pulled him back again. Jimin was taken aback and for this, he took a moment to kiss Jungkook back, but when he did, it was magic. The two of them pulled apart about three minutes later to breathe and cuddle. Jimin immediately flipped himself over on the couch and put his head in Jungkook's lap. He loved to lay like that. He didn't know what it was but it was comfortable. Jungkook just ran his fingers through Jimin's hair, appreciating his presence not only in his apartment right now, but also his life. Jungkook went to Jimin with all of his problems and truth be told, Jimin knew about Jungkook's crush long before he realized it was on him. Jimin and Jungkook were thankful for each other in ways that most others could never understand. They handled stress together, and they were extremely close before ever getting together. They had all of the components for a magnificent, long-lasting relationship, and they had every intention of fulfilling that potential.

As Jungkook stroked Jimin's hair, Jimin shifted in his lap. "Kookoo, are you comfortable? And is it okay if I go home and pack a bag and come back? I don't want to leave you alone overnight. Especially when you're in this condition." "Jiminie I would love for you to pack a bag and come back. I would love that so much and I think for a while I might need a little bit of help, while I adjust to being all broken, if you're willing. And actually I'd like to move my legs up onto the couch so that you're laying between them? That's the most comfortable cuddling position. But if you don't want to, you don't have to or anything, I don't really want to be a hassle with all of this." Jimin smiled and sat up to touch Jungkook's face. "Baby, you'll never be too much of a hassle for me." Jungkook blushed and kissed him before he bent down to _gently_ pick up Jungkook's fractured leg and move it next to him, while Jungkook moved the other on his own.

Jimin laid back down between Jungkook's legs, and he resumed stroking Jimin's hair, twirling it around in his fingers, eyes twinkling with love. Jimin was finally his. Jimin reached up to grab Jungkook's right hand and entwined it with his own. "Jungkook, just so that you know… I love you. Really, I do. More than i've ever loved anyone. Thank you for being my boyfriend, and thank you for being my friend. You mean the world to me. I don't want you to forget that." Jungkook, who was previously drifting off to sleep, smiled and giggled. "Jiminie, I feel the same. I always have and I always will. Don't ever forget that either. I feel the same emotions that you do, I promise." They intertwined pinkies and went back to holding one another's hands. They drifted off that way and didn't wake up for another two hours, because no matter how much they slept, today had been stressful for the both of them.

Back in Taehyung's purple Jeep, he was blasting Agust D and Tokyo, which were an odd mix but two of his favorite songs. When he arrived at the hospital it was 2:58, and he was so relieved he wasn't late. He was surprised to find Lisa walking out of the building just as he pulled up to it. He honked and she looked in his direction and smiled. She had a world class smile. She ran across the street in heels, like a queen, opened the door, quickly hopping in. She was wearing jeans, black heels, a black turtleneck, and a long grey pea coat that made her look more mature, but not necessarily older. "Hey Taehyungie. Oh my gosh am I even allowed to call you that? I'm sorry." Taehyung chuckled and opened his mouth to protest before deciding he liked it coming from her. "Yes, Lisa. You can call me that it's okay." Her cheeks pinkened but she was smiling so that's all that mattered. Lisa looked at Taehyung with worry and annoyance. "You aren't wearing your seatbelt, Taehyungie." Tae glanced at the seatbelt. "Yea I don't usually wear it because it makes me uncomfortable. It always rubs against me and I hate that." Lisa looked into his eyes and said " Kim Taehyung if you do not put your seatbelt on this instance, I will get out of this Jeep and not think twice." Tae was frightened by the seriousness in her voice and immediately complied. She smiled because all she had wanted was for him to be safe, and now he was.

The whole drive to Taehyung's favorite coffee shop, which was somehow the farthest one away from the hospital, they talked about all kinds of things. They talked about their favorite foods, their favorite music, their favorite hobbies, school. When they finally arrived, they weren't even close to being out of things to talk about. Taehyung hopped out of the jeep with undeniable speed and immediately ran over to Lisa's door. Lisa hadn't yet noticed, with taking in her location as well as gathering her purse and jacket, that Tae was holding her door open for her. She looked up and smiled, "Thank you, Taehyungie. This is very sweet of you." Tae grinned, pleased he had made his crush happy. "You're very welcome, beautiful." He went red immediately, not knowing if what he said was okay. Lisa laughed out loud and stepped onto the curb in front of the jeep. "Thank you, Taehyungie. That was even sweeter. So where were we? You grew up in Daegu?" Taehyung nodded as he reached for the door, "Yes, we were rather poor but we were happy. I love my grandmother and I like to believe she's watching out for me from above." Lisa smiled, and Taehyung couldn't tell if it was from pity or understanding but it was nice either way.

They stepped up to the counter and Lisa was eyeing the menu above them when Taehyung touched her arm to arouse her attention. She jumped slightly, the touch electrifying, and Taehyung immediately pulled his hand away, apologizing. Lisa smiled half-heartedly because she didn't want to offend him or anything. "It's really fine, Taehyungie. What was it that you wanted?" "Oh I just wanted to know if you'd like for me to order you my favorite… just to try?" Lisa smiled vibrantly now. "Yes, I was having trouble deciding. I'm going to go sit down. Surprise me?" Tae nodded and watched her find a table, before quietly whispering their order and paying the man about 10,000 won for the drinks. "Who's that?" the man prompted Taehyung, who was a regular and knew the owner of Big Hit Coffee Shop well. Taehyung smiled and answered "A friend i'm getting to know." Before grabbing the coffees and muttering for Mister Bang, the owner of the shop to have a good day.

When Tae sat down, Lisa was aggressively staring out the window at a man on the sidewalk. "Do you know him?" Tae inquired. Lisa shook her head, "Not exactly. He came to the hospital last week asking for drugs. I just wish I could help them all you know?" Lisa smiled shyly, looking intently at the coffee Tae had set down in front of her. Tae looked at her admiringly. He had finally found a good one. "Speaking of patients, how's Jungkook?" Tae's face twisted up as the sudden realization that he hadn't heard from Jimin or Jungkook hit him. "I don't know actually. Is it okay if I pull out my phone to see if I have any messages from him or Jimin? Jimin's with him." Lisa nodded taking her first sip from her coffee and almost choking on it. Taehyung reached out for her at the same time he rushed to the other side of the table. "Lisa! Lisa! Are you okay?!" Lisa's face was red as a bowl of red beans but she was laughing now. "If I wasn't it's good to know that I had you here to save me." She covered her mouth not realizing she had spoken out loud until it was already out, but this just made her burst into an even stronger fit of laughter. Taehyung tilted his head, and bent down, "Lisa seriously, you're okay? What happened?" "I'm sorry if I frightened you. That coffee was just so hot and so sugary! I almost choked! I wasn't expecting it!" Now they both laughed and Taehyung hugged her, glad she was okay. Lisa hugged Tae back tightly, glad she had found someone to possibly keep her safe and happy in the future.

Jungkook's eyes opened, and from his position on the couch he could smell the samgyeopsal. Was Jimin really coking for him? Jungkook raised his head looking around but the kitchen was blocked by a wall. He didn't see Jimin… nor did he hear him. All he heard was meat frying on the stove. "Jimin-ssi?" A small woman he recognized as his neighbor peeked her head out of the kitchen. "Oh, Jungkook! You're awake! She scrambled over to the couch to hand him a piece of paper with writing he recognized as Jimin's on it. "That cute boy told me to give this to you when you woke up. He didn't ask me to cook, I hope you don't mind, though. I've seen your friends bring you Samgyeopsal after your work before." Jungkook rubbed his eyes, and forgetting about his leg he suddenly moved to stand, but before he could fall, wincing and groaning in pain, his neighbor caught him. She was small, but she was strong. "Oh honey please do be careful! We can't have that pretty face all twisted up in pain!" Jungkook gave her a weak smile and she turned around to go back into the kitchen and finish cooking their meal. Jungkook wondered how long Jimin had been gone, and he wished that Jimin would have woke him up before he left to say goodbye. He looked at the note in his hand, his eyes still adjusting to being awake. "Let me know if you need any help, dear!" shouted his neighbor from the kitchen. Jungkook answered with a loud "Yes, ma'am!" and began to read the note, that was rather more like a letter in length.

_Jungkook, sorry I didn't wake you I didn't want to disrupt your slumber. You looked so exhausted before we fell asleep. I let Ms. Lee in, I hope you don't mind but either way, be respectful! I just asked her to watch over you because I knew you would probably wake up, so don't be too alarmed by her presence. When I get home, if you want we can go pick up some food, or maybe just order in, it's going to be up to you. _

Jungkook stopped reading momentarily. Jimin had called Jungkook's apartment home. That brought Jungkook so much comfort his face flushed rosy red and he giggled out loud. He resumed reading.

_We can always cuddle some more when I return, and I won't take too long. Probably ten minutes to pack, and you know it's only a fifteen minute drive, so just around 45 minutes. Be respectful to Ms. Lee she's doing you and I both a huge favor watching over your stubborn little butt in my absence. I love you, Kookoo. I miss you already. _

_Jimin._

Jungkook missed him already too. He sat for a moment staring at the letter Jimin left him. How had he gotten so lucky? Although he thought to himself that he didn't need a babysitter, he was so glad she was here. He was used to being alone most of the time, and even a mere acquaintance was better than being alone with a broken, or fractured, leg. "Ms. Lee! Thank you for making me and my boyfriend food!" Jungkook yelled from his position on the couch, and he heard a squeal in reply. "Oh I just knew you two boys had something going on from the first day I saw him at your door!" Jungkook tilted his head inquisitively, "When was that, Noona?" "Oh honey you weren't home. You were in class and Jimin forgot you had class. He came up to your door, and was shouting up a storm. He was banging and shouting. He thought that you had been injured because you weren't answering. It actually got to be really annoying, so I went into the hall to ask him to stop all the noise. He cut me off and asked me if I had seen you. He was soaking wet, it was pouring down rain outside! His eyes were swollen. I thought he had been crying but I didn't ask. Instead I told him you had just left home about fifteen minutes before he showed up. I invited him in to warm up a little, even though he was wet. He was so sweet, he wouldn't even step off the mat in front of the door for fear of making a mess! Oh! He's a good one, you know." Jungkook stared at her in awe. He had never heard about this, he wondered why he didn't know. He wanted to know more. "Noona! You can't just leave me hanging can you? What happened in your apartment?"

Ms. Lee laughed. "Well, I grabbed him coffee, and he was sniffling, maybe from the cold, or the crying like I said. I asked him why he was here, and he just shrugged. He didn't want to tell me so I brought him his coffee and told him he could sit down because he was just standing on the rug awkwardly. He told me he should be going, but I told him he wasn't allowed to leave until he told me why he was there. Do you know what he said to me?" Jungkook shook his head. She chuckled and arched her eyebrows. "He said 'I may or may not be in love with your neighbor, and my gut was telling me I should tell him. Now that i've reflected i'm kind of glad he wasn't home. It was insane. He's never showed interest in me, or many MAN for that matter!' I just laughed at him. He was probably so hurt and confused. I never explained myself to him. But I was thinking that after the way he was, as you kids call it these days, whipped, there was no way you weren't as well. Also I had heard you about a week before laughing and yelling with his honey-coated voice about your movie choice. You were yelling but it sounded so endeared like all you wanted to do for the rest of your life was have that argument with him. I knew that one day, you'd both wise up." Jungkook's mouth was dropped open, and it may as well have been touching the ground, the way she looked at him. "You really didn't know that story?" Jungkook shook his head, jaw still reaching as far down as it could. That was a lot to take in, suddenly he realized he knew the play fight she was talking about. It was almost a year ago. Jimin wanted to confess almost a year ago?


	7. Explanation

Ms. Lee laughed at Jungkook's reaction and walked back into the kitchen. Jungkook couldn't believe his ears. Ms. Lee took the Samgyeopsal off of the stove and placed it on a plate, covering it with foil to contain the heat. "Be careful not to eat this too fast. You don't want to choke. Also, make sure you eat plenty. I made a lot, so you can have four servings if you want! Jimin will be back any minute, so i'm going back to my apartment. If you need anything, here's my number. Call me and i'll make my way over immediately, okay?" She really was a dear old woman. Just then the lock turned, and Jimin opened the door. The two boys locked eyes and Jungkook looked at him with so much admiration, Jimin found himself tilting his head in confusion. "Well boys if that's all, i'll be just across the hall. Don't get too rowdy over here!" She smiled as she made her way for the door behind Jimin. "Thank you, Noona!" Both boys said in sync without breaking their intense eye contact.

Once the door closed, Jimin tilted his head backward, brushing his hair that was such a deep, rich brown it could be misunderstood for black, out of his face. Jungkook stared at him the entire time, wondering how someone so mature and stable-looking could at the same time be intensely vulnerable like he was. Jimin locked eyes with Jungkook once more. "Why the hell are you looking at me like that Jeon Jungkook?" Jungkook carefully stood up, with one leg, which was fine because he was so muscular. Jimin rushed to his side to grab him and Jungkook turned him around, pinning him to the couch. "I just heard something very interesting, Jimin." Jungkook said in such a low voice, Jimin could have missed it. Jimin's eyes widened. What had he done? Who had told on him? What was going on? "What did you hear?" he replied as calmly as he possibly could, failing to cover all of his anxiety. "I heard that you wanted to confess to me over a year ago." Jimin's face blushed a deep red color, almost burgundy. He opened his mouth to speak but Jungkook covered it with his hand. "I'm not finished, Jimin. I also heard you stood outside my door for a long time in the pouring rain because you thought I was hurt. I heard you confessed to Ms. Lee before you did to me!"

Jimin looked everywhere but Jungkook's face. There was a reason he hadn't told Kookie that shameful story. Jungkook grabbed Jimin's face and aggressively turned it to be directly facing his, although Jimin still refused to look into his eyes, scared of what he may find. "Jimin… for this last part I need you to look me in my eyes." Jungkook was speaking assertively, but inside he was burning with love and passion, but he wanted to play with Jimin a little bit. Jimin still averted eye contact with him, in fact, now his eyes were closed. Jungkook silently chuckled, before sternly saying "Park Jimin. My eyes. Your eyes. Now." Jimin slowly opened his eyes and brought them to Jungkook's. He was terrified. He couldn't read Jungkook's eyes, which is why what he said next came as such a surprise.

"Jungkook-ah. Just say it." Jimin said, exhausting his last bit of patience and calmness. He started to squirm under Jungkook's body, wanting out, feeling trapped. "Jimin. I have been in love with you for ages." Jimin stopped squirming now, tension rising in the room, "In fact," Jungkook continued, "I have never been more in love with you than I am right now. Park Jimin, I see that you wanted to confess to me a long time ago. And I admit, that I as well, was scared to do so. But Jimin, you're the love of my life. I don't care that you didn't tell me. I don't care everyone knew before I did. I care that I am making you happy." Jungkook paused now, tears threatening to spill over in both of their eyes. "Am I making you happy?" Jungkook asked this so slowly a turtle who couldn't speak could have asked it faster than he did. Jimin looked up at the ceiling, trying to eliminate the tears in his eyes. "Kookoo… I have never been happier. You make everyday worth it. I love you. I am in love with you. Thank you. Thank you so much." Jimin failed to hold back his tears, although tears of happiness. He was laughing and crying and Jungkook was too, and the truth was that both of them had meant every word that they had said. They were in a love so deep and so true, they would be happy in each other's arms every moment of the rest of their lives.

Jungkook leaned forward, pressing their bodies together, suffocating the space between them until it was non-existent. For a moment, all that happened was they held their foreheads together in silence as if transferring their thoughts of love and adoration with just simple contact. Once Jungkook moved his lips a fraction of a centimeter closer to Jimin's, their lips were crashing like ocean waves during a hurricane. They craved each other, they craved the other's taste, their touch, their love, their fragrance. Their bodies were pleading for more contact, with none being possible. Jimin broke away for a moment to breathe and nothing more before resuming and proceeding to roll his body up against Jungkook's in a fashion that made Jungkook bite Jimin's lip hard to suppress any noise coming from his own. Jungkook tried to move his leg up from it's position with no weight on it, before hitting it on the couch and groaning in pain.

Jimin quickly laid him down on his back, asking what happened and what was wrong and if Jimin had been the one to hurt him. Jungkook, with closed eyes, and through gritted teeth, answered after fat too long in Jimin's mind, "No baby, it was my leg. I'm fine, don't worry about it." "Jungkook! You're clearly in pain! How can I help? Please allow me to help you." Jungkook opened his eyes and flashed Jimin a weak smile, signaling that he didn't want to cause too much hassle for Jimin. "If you really need to help, I probably need some hydration. Can you get me a glass of water?" Jimin nodded and stood up, rushing to the kitchen to get water out of the spout on the fridge. Jimin smiled for a moment, forgetting his boyfriend was in pain and remembering how Jungkook saved for months to buy a modern fridge with a spout like that, and how all seven boys in the group helped settle the fridge into its new home.

The flashback didn't last and soon Jimin was walking as briskly as he could so that he wouldn't spill the water, but still returned to his aching boyfriend fast. Jimin sat down and handed the man his water, cautioning him to sip not gulp, as if he was a sick child. Jungkook rolled his eyes and downed the water. "I'm not a baby you know." he spouted, to which Jimin retorted "well you are _my_ baby and since you want to joke around with Tae and break your limbs, I think I should be the one in control around here."

Jimin let out a loud, heavy sigh, and Jungkook laughed. Jimin was worried about him. It was evident from his face, but the way he got all pouty when was worried or upset was just irresistible. Jungkook wrapped his hand around the back of Jimin's neck, pulling him closer and kissing him gently all over his face, until reaching his lips, up until which point, he had still been pouting. Jungkook kissed Jimin with such fire, Jimin just _had_ to kiss him back. It was delicate, and Jimin wondered how such an aggressive, rowdy man could be so delicate with him. He smiled into the kiss and Jungkook broke apart, asking why Jimin was laughing at him, which caused Jimin to actually laugh at him.

"Kookie I wasn't laughing at you I was just marvelling at your skills even in your lips. You really are the golden maknae of the group aren't you?" Jimin replied this without hesitation, as to not cause any skepticism from his boyfriend. Jungkook smirked, pulling Jimin closer and allowing him to lie down on him again. "Do you want me to make some popcorn and we can watch a movie? Oh I almost forgot! Did you read my note?" Jungkook nodded and Jimin continued "Okay so what do you want to eat?" Jungkook looked at Jimin amazed as to how he hadn't yet smelled the Samgyeopsal. "Actually, Ms. Lee made us Samgyeopsal. She said she made plenty for us, so we have to eat it, and take her the leftovers. I can't let her starve over there, you know." Jimin smiled at the serious face upon Jungkook's features and reached out to touch them, running his fingers over Jungkook's lips and cheeks. "Whatever you say my love. Choose the movie while I go get it ready, then."

Jimin stood up, and Jungkook admired for the first time, the way that he walked. He carried himself with such confidence, he was so elegant. Jungkook wondered how he, himself, walked. He squinted his eyes to see his movie collection, and knowing it's what Jimin would want he tried to decide between two American rom-coms: Ten Things I Hate About You and a newer one called To All The Boys I've Loved Before. Jimin came back and chose To All The Boys I've Loved Before, claiming he hadn't seen it although Jungkook found it odd that he subscribed to Netflix and hadn't seen it's hottest romcom. Jimin settled it next to Jungkook with their dinner and once they had both finished, Lara Jean was hitting Peter Kavinsky with her car, at which Jimin was shocked, and Jungkook laughed. Jimin got up to put the plates away, and before Jungkook noticed, he stood there a moment, just to admire Jungkook and how into the movie he was, although he knew that when he asked him about it later Jungkook would just say it was okay and claim he only watched it because of Jimin.

Jimin walked back to the couch, nuzzling his head into the space between Jungkook's shoulder and neck, and Jungkook leaned his head on Jimin's own. Jimin loved Jungkook, he began to think that he would marry him one day, and that they could do this every night before bed. And with that warm thought, Jimin fell asleep, missing the second half of the movie.

Taehyung and Lisa talked nonstop in Big Hit Coffee Shop for three hours, just before it's closing time and only left then because Mr. Bang told Tae it was time to close. The two hadn't even noticed the casual flow of customers craving coffee and the occasional pastry had ceased. They laughed the whole way back to the hospital, where Lisa had insisted on being dropped off. "Taehyungie?" She asked in a shy tone just before they pulled into the parking lot, "Yes, Lisa-poo?" Taehyung responded jokingly, causing Lisa to blush a dark pink, that bordered red but wasn't quite there. "Taeeeeee I told you not to call me that!" She squealed, covering her face with her hands to hide it's rosy pigment, "Anyways, As I was trying to say, I had a lot of fun with you today. I just wanted you to know that before you dropped me off and forgot about me." She meant it as a joke, but of course Taehyung didn't treat it that way. "Lisa. I couldn't ever forget you. I had so much fun, I was going to ask you to do it again next Tuesday if you're free." Lisa had to contain her composure to keep from jumping up and down in her seat, so she said coolly, "Aw you're gonna make me wait that long?"

Taehyung blushed and didn't even try to hide it. "That's the next day that i'm free from classes, Lis." Lisa playfully groaned as they reached the parking lot. "I'm free Tuesday, or if i'm not, I will be." They gazed into each other's eyes admiringly for a moment before Lisa leaned across the center console and pressed her lips to Taehyung's. "Thank you, Tae. I'll text you as soon as I get home, you should do the same, please." Taehyung blinked, clearly shocked at the kiss he had just received. "Are you going to answer me?" Lisa asked in between giggles, "Yes, love. I-i'll text you when I get home, and on any news with Jungkook, and any other thought that pops into my head. It's getting dark. You should go." Lisa smiled and this time, it was Tae who leaned in, determined to show Lisa he could kiss her back, too. Lisa reddened and they smiled before Lisa hopped out of Taehyung's Jeep and he stayed in that same position until he saw Lisa get into her car safely, but still refused to pull out of the parking lot before she did.

The whole way home Taehyung listened to Blackpink's first EP, that Lisa had downloaded for him herself. They were very talented artists in all honesty, Taehyung couldn't believe his sweet Lis, as he now called her, was out there spitting bars. He was mind blown but also felt an unjustified sense of pride for her talent as well as beauty. He got home and set down his keys in the key bowl on the kitchen counter, seeing a note next to it, in Jimin's handwriting.

_Annyeong Taetae!_

_I won't be home tonight, i'm staying over at Jungkook's to help him and keep an eye out for him. I know I know, I already spent the last few nights with him, let us breathe. I came home, packed a bag and left 20,000 won on your dresser for food. Don't let anyone in my room if you have people over and be safe! When I get home I expect to hear all about Doctor Lisa! I love youuuuuu Taetae! Byeeeeee._

Taehyung chuckled at his best friend and carried the note to his room. It was seven in the evening and his favorite drama was about to come on. There was a vibration in Tae's pocket. Lisa! He forgot! So he pulled out his phone realizing it was Jungkook.

**Gukkie: Hey Tae, are you home yet?**

**Tae: Yea man i'm home why?**

**Gukkie: Just wanted to make sure so that I could tell Jimin when he wakes up from his nap. We really stressed him out today haha!**

**Tae: Well you know Chiminie, always waking up with a clear mind and soul haha, he'll be okay!**

**Gukkie: He's laying on top of me and I have to pee. Also how do I pee if I can barely even stand up without dying?**

**Tae: HAHAHHAHA Ask Jimin for help!**

**Gukkie: Yea, well here goes nothing. I'll talk to you later.**

"Jiminie?" Jungkook whispered in a saccharine voice, close to his Jimin's ear, while patting his head lightly. "Hmm?" Jimin sat up quickly, confused and facing away from Jungkook. He clearly wasn't fully awake as he was breathing heavily and whispering "Jungoo? Baby? JUNGOO?" Jungkook laughed and Jimin whipped his head around at literal breakneck speed. His lips parted slightly as he lifted his hand to his neck, signaling pain and turned to look confusedly at Jungkook. "Baby? Did you wake me?" Jungkook suddenly felt bad like he shouldn't have done it, but he did and he wasn't a liar so he answered with a small but very sweet "Yes darling. I'm sorry. It's just….. Ahhhh….. I have to go to the bathroom." Jimin's face reddened. "Oh.. OH! I'm sorry I fell asleep like that, then." He looked like he was about to move to stand up before he slowly leaned his weight back onto the couch, "Jungkook?" he asked in a whisper, "How are you going to go to the bathroom? I mean, everytime you've stood today and even without standing you've hurt your leg! I mean… do you maybe…. Ahh nevermind." Jimin's face turned a deep shade of red and Jungkook raised one of his eyebrows. "I think I can manage. If I do need help..." He trailed off looking deep in thought and suddenly smiled "I'll just call Taehyung! HA!" Jimin playfully hit his shoulder and helped Jungkook stand.

Jungkook slowly stood up and made his way to the bathroom. Once Jimin saw that he was around the corner and into the hallway, he pulled out his phone and called Tae. While the line was ringing he walked into the kitchen where the sound would be best shielded. "Hello?" Answered a sleepy Tae from the other side of the phone. "OH MY GOODNESS TAE I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING AND I JUST REALIZED IT AND I THINK KOOKIE DID TOO AND I NEED HELP HOW DO I HELP HIM I'VE NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE AND YOU'RE MY SOULMATE PLEASE HELP!" Jimin whisper shouted into his phone. Taehyung chuckled on the other end. "Hun, you sound like Jinnie hyung when he gets frustrated. Calm down. Just ask him about his physical condition every once in a while and do whatever he asks within reason. My date went great by the way and I did get home safe, thanks for asking, by the way." Jimin blushed to no one but himself. "Sorry Tae I just woke up and freaked out. I'm glad you're home safe and Lisa was sweet to you. I'm gonna go now, okay? I love you hun." "Love you too, chicky." Tae sighed into his end of the phone and Jimin hung up first.

Jungkook turned the corner, wondering where Jimin was, and made his way into the kitchen, bumping into him. Jimin made a small squeaky noise and Jungkook laughed. "Hey! What are you doing in here cutie?" "I just was walking around while I called Tae." "I know babe. I heard you. The walls aren't that thick. And I know you thought you were whispering but not really." Jimin covered his face with his hands."Kookoo i'm sorry, i'm flustered. Give me a moment to compose myself oh God." Jungkook threw his head back to laugh and Jimin laughed with him, but more out of embarrassment. They were both laughing hysterically soon and they embraced each other grateful to have one another. They calmed down, breathless by the end of their hysterical laughing fits.

A silence fell upon them, both comfortable and willing to stay in it, until Jimin breaks with with a saccharine message for his boo. "Jungoo… I am ever so thankful I have you. Honestly, I am. I don't know how I ever functioned without you, babe. Thank you for being in my life. I'll never be able to say that enough." Both boys teared up, left dumbfounded and speechless. Jimin raises his eyebrows expectantly, calling for Jungkook's answer. "I'm sorry baby I just wanted to cherish the words. They kind of sounded like wedding vows." Jimin tensed up, not sure how to take that, but Jungkook smiled sweetly, reminding him it was okay if they were together. "Look, Kookie, I'm not saying you can never leave me but that's exactly what i'm saying." Jimin laughed through his flusteredness, glad it was Jungkook making him this happy.

**A/N: Okay guys, so I've been really, really busy with school so I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO SO LONG. I was lacking inspiration and so in my absence I wrote chapters 6, 7, and part of 8. The year is coming to an end school-wise and i'm stressing and studying and reviewing and I will make it a priority to write in my free time for y'all and also for me, because it's so stress relieving? N E WAYSSSS... THE COMEBACK STILL HAS ME SO SHOOK AND IT'S BEEN OVER A WEEK I'M STILL SHAKING IN MY BOOTS wowwy wow wow. Okay i'm going now. Thank you for reading this byeeeeeee :) More updates coming relatively soon...**


End file.
